Weakness
by Merucha
Summary: Robin just found out Zoro's weakness.


**Came to me on a whim, **_**had **_**to write it. Sorry if either of them is Out Of Character, but I just needed to let it out. Zoro DOES have such a nice laugh; he should let it out more.**

_**Characters**_**: Zoro and Robin.**

_**Pairings: **_**Could be taken as slash, also as friendship or just Robin being evil.**

_**Warning: **_**Very mild language, but if you have internet, I'm pretty sure you won't be bothered by something like that. God knows you've seen worse.**

**Weakness**

Robin normally didn't stick her characteristic nose in other people's business. She knew better than most that sometimes people didn't need someone hovering over them like a moth, and if they did, the hovering should be left to someone like their captain. She would normally merely catch up on what she could, and maybe look around a little… with additional eyes.

But having been on the Going Merry for a while now, she felt like other people's business- her nakama's business- was her business as well.

That's why Robin noticed that a certain person very rarely smiled. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were just bundles of joy, always laughing and smiling and cheering in their games. Nami laughed and smiled with them; or sometimes at them. Almost every time she saw Sanji he was smiling, mostly because he went into a fit of loving whenever she or Nami were present. But, the swordsman, whom she may or may not have the greatest relationship with, somehow rarely took part in the joy that followed Luffy and his crew.

He was that strong, silent type, she got that much, but it was okay to show happiness in some other way than grinning like a shark. That wasn't a smile of joy; it was a promise of death, if anything.

Robin went as far as thinking he had the nerves in his mouth severed. She certainly wouldn't put it past the man, as often as he got hurt in some way.

One day, Robin noticed something peculiar. Zoro was absentmindedly looking out on the sea, lost in his thoughts. Luffy, who had been playing with Usopp nearby, poked him in the side to see if he wanted to play with them. This happened all the time and Robin, at first, paid it no heed. But when the boy stuck his rubbery finger in Zoro's side, Zoro gave somewhat of a yelp or a bark and instinctively swapped Luffy's hand away. Luffy just laughed, forgetting about his initial task, and started teasing Zoro. After that, things proceeded as normal; Zoro flicked his captain's nose, making Luffy tell Sanji. Needless to mention, a fight erupted and Luffy walked away, not minding the curses and thumps of the fight behind him one bit. Now that Sanji was busy, the fridge was unguarded…

But Robin couldn't forget that out-of-character yelp.

Robin waited until dinnertime to proceed with her plan. As mischievous as she was, she had no intention to humiliate the swordsman. Zoro was taking watch, so he had simply eaten in the crow's nest. He never spent too much time eating anyway. Robin offered to go retrieve his plates, assuring Sanji it was no trouble at all, blinkng slowly for an extra effect. Sanji melted in a puddle of goo and Robin could go on undisturbed.

"Oh, hey Robin."

Zoro barely acknowledged her when she came up, just a small greeting and he kept training.

"Evening, Swordsman-san. I'm only taking your plate downstairs." Zoro hmm'd in recognition.

Robin noticed with relief he only had a semi-large dumbbells in his hands; must have only just started. Her plan would be ruined if he'd be using his outrageously big ones.

With a smirk she couldn't hold in, Robin crossed her arms in her Dos Fleur motion. Three arms appeared on Zoro's back, chest and stomach, startling him and making him drop his gear. "O-oi, what the he-ha?"

The milky brown hands started moving, fingers gripping.

"Wha-ha, Robin, what're you-ah, AHA HAHAHAHA!" Robin smiled evilly and continued torturing the man, who was rolling an the floor, grabbing weakly at the hands.

Every time he seized one, a new one appeared and continued tickling him. He was soon out of breath and having stomach cramps from laughter. "S-STOHA! R-ROBIHAHAHA!"

Robin slowly stepped out of the nest, the hands still working. As she closed the door, she let her hands disappear, and Zoro's laughter died out. Shame, Robin thought. He certainly has a nice laughter. Robin was already down in the cabin when Zoro shouted into the dark "What the bloody hell, woman?"

It would probably be a long while until he stopped glaring at her, but it was worth it. Robin giggled.

Experiment completed. Results;

Roronoa Zoro is ticklish.

**Robin, you so eeevil D: **


End file.
